


Little Fin

by LevyFai



Series: Disney's Hetalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mermaids, past sufin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella is the eldest of the daughters of King Berwald and his queen. But after their death, her uncle raised her and her siblings. Now the girl is 18 and wonders about the surface world. But her uncle forbids her from going up. This causes the girl to strike a deal with a sorcerer to finally see the land above.<br/>Somewhat based off The little Mermaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The calm before the storm

Cast:  
Ariel-Helsinki/Bella (my oc)   
Eric-Scotland/Alistair   
King Triton-Denmark/Matthias   
Ariel's siblings- Sealand/Peter, Ladonia/Lance, Stockholm/Tina (My oc), Iceland/Emil   
Sebastian-Germany/Ludwig   
Scuttle-Prussia/Gilbert   
Flounder-Canada/Matthew   
Ursula-Russia/Ivan   
Ursula's minions- General Winter & Ukraine/ Katyusha   
Eric's servants- Hungary/Liz, Austria/Rodrick, France/Francis, and Italy/Feliciano   
                                                                                    x  
 _The sea was wild, it was because both the queen and king had been killed. Humans had_ attacked _the young of the merpeople. They left 4 children, and by_ decree _, the king's younger brother took in the children. He then banned all contact with the_ humans _and then proceed to raise the children as his own._   
  “Bella were going to be in so much trouble..” a small voice called to the mermaid in front of him.   
  The said mermaid had pale skin and snow color hair which was in a braid. Her sea blue eyes were looking at the shipwreck in front of her. She looked to her companion and gave him a smile.   
  “Ya worry too much Mathew,” she replied.  
  “You know your sounding like Tina, and I don't like it.” the red tail merman replied crossing his arms.   
  Bella swam over to him with her light blue tail. Then proceeded to hug him, this caused the merman to sigh and then smile.   
  “That's the Matthew I know, now let's get to exploring.”   
  Matthew just sighed and followed the girl to the ship. They entered and Bella found a trinket made of silver and had four prongs on one end. She was about the show Matthew when she saw the merman turn ghostly pale. She followed his gaze and saw that there was a shark.   
  “Matthew..we need to go...”   
  “Yes.”   
  “On 3.”  
  “3.”   
  The two swam as fast as they could when they stopped the shark was long gone. They two started to laugh.   
  “We just out swam a shark.”  
  “And just save our hides.”   
  “Yea and the funny thing is that were going to be in more trouble,” Matthew replied.   
  “Ja, especially if my uncle finds out where I was..”   
  “And where were ya Bella?” the two turned pale and looked up to see the king of the sea.  
  “Oh no.” the two said.   
                                                                                             X  
  A ship was floating on the waves, uncaring about the tides which seemed to flow from it. On the deck was a man dressed in a crisp white shirt black pants and boots. His skin a lighter tan and his hair bright red. He smiled as the wind flowed through his hair and seemed to twist it.   
  “The sea seems calm,” he told mostly to himself.   
  “That will be because King Matthias is for once calm.” a sailor replied looking at him.   
  “Really?” the red head question.   
  “Yes, he's mostly angry at any human vessel.”   
  “Why?”   
  “Because a vessel took the lives of people he held dear.”  
  “Enough, Prince Alistair doesn't need to hear your tales.” a proper look man said going between the two.   
  “Rodrick, I happen to like these stories..”  
  “All the more reason for you to settle down, once you have a wife children. You can stop acting like a child.”  
  “Sometimes the best thing for a ruler to know tales, they sometimes have a lesson to them.” the red head replied his green eyes boring into Rodrick's purple.   
  “Quiet right Milord, I'm sorry I shall be leaving.”   
  “Thank ye Rodrick,” he replied his eyes still looking out to sea.   
  “I wonder is this the calm before the storm.”

 


	2. storm of life

Bella sighed as she laid on her bed. She had been sent to her room after her uncle found out where she was. The girl was looking out her window to see younger merfolk play in the court yard. She wanted to go outside but deiced that was a bad idea. She had ready gotten herself and Matthew in trouble.

“Belle?” a voice asked a mermaid with a mix of dark blue and light blue tail came in the room. Her hair was lose and was color of gold.

“Hello, Tina.”

Tina pouted and hit her sister's head.

“Don't 'Hello Tina' me. Ya keep telling me to be careful, and you and Matthew deiced to go to a shipwreck.”

Bella couldn't help but hold back a laugh. Then the door opened again to show two merman. The elder had red hair while the other had blond. They were only a few years older than Bella and Tina. They both had blue tails, and they both had frowns.

“Bella you just had to leave the palace.” the red head stated.

“Lance, you and Peter go outside the palace all the time.” Bella said with a small pout.

“That maybe true but we are training with Ludwig.”

“And Tina gets to go out also.”

“I'm learning how to heal from the temple.”

“So it makes since I want to get out of here.”

“Bella, maybe yer supposed to stay here.”

“Enough all of you...please just leave me alone.”  
“Belle..” Tina started but was stopped by their elder brother who shook his head.

The three left leaving their sister alone, who started to cry.

X

King Matthias was sitting in his thrown, a frown was in his features. The man was clutching his trident in his hands. His dark red tail was flickering in annoyance. He had his eyes closed but he did hear the sound of fins.

“My king?” a merman asked as he swam over.

The man was a few years younger than the king, and had slicked back hair. His tail was a dark green and his face was stoic.

“Ludwig.” he said opening his eyes.

“You called me..”

“Yes, I want to ask you a favor.” Matthias said standing up from his thrown.

“If my lord orders I will do it..”  
“I know Ludwig, but I want you to choose this for yourself.”

Ludwig nodded and waited for the king to ask him.

“I want you to look after Bella.”

This caused the general to blink.

“WHAT!?”

X

Bella heard a knock at her window and looked to see Mathew. She smiled and followed him outside.

“Matthew are you okay?”  
“Yea, I didn't get grounded but had a stern talking too.”

“That's good, Uncle made Bella and my brothers talk to me about it.”

Matthew nodded, then smiled at her and whispered in her ear.

“Gilbert says that he found a floating ship, and if we want we can go.”

Bella smiled and grabbed his hand.

“Let's go, you get to see your boyfriend and I get to see a ship.”

Matthew blushed at the first part but followed his friend. It didn't take them long to see an albino merman with a red tail waving at them.

“Princess, Birdie, it's been a long time.”

“Yes, but you said you found a ship.” Bella said looking at the man.

“Yes, and nice to see you Belle.”

“Sorry Gilbert, but I'm so excited..”

“I know, but we need to be careful.” Gilbert said his eyes on the younger merfolk.

“Yes sir.” they replied together.

“Alright, let's go.” he said grabbing Matthew's hand.

“Wait what about Bella...”

“I'm right behind ya.” she said smiling.

Unknown to the three, a certain merman was looking for his new charge, and saw them swim to the surface.

X

Prince Alistair smiled as his crew and servants were dancing. It was his birthday and he was happy. But the now 25 yearold was thinking about what Rodrick said. Truly he did need a wife so he could produce and heir to his kingdom. He sighed and looked out on the sea before his attention turned to a wolf dog that was barking at him.

“Alright Excalibur, let's have fun.” he said with a smile and started to play with the dog.

Bella watched this exchange, and found herself watching every move the red head made. She felt her face burn a little, she wondered why. She couldn't help but smile as he saw him smile. The blond watched him move she didn't notice that Gilbert and Mathew watching her or the blond headed merman that was behind them being quiet.

“Okay, ladies and gentleman, I would like to give the prince his gift,” Rodrick announced with a smile.

“What is it Roddy, yer been working on another song?” Alistair asked with a small laugh.

“Laugh on my lord, no the artisans had been working on this for your birthday,” he pulled a sheet and a stone figure of Alistair was shown to every one. The crowed clapped and the prince blushed.

“Yer too kind.”

“Thank you My lord.”

“Now let's get back to the celebration,” Alistair said with a smile.

This went on for a few minutes then the waves started to get higher. The merpeople knew what was going on. Something had made Matthias angry, and they knew that the ship was his target.

That's when the lighting struck putting the ship on fire, which caused the humans to panic. They went to the lifeboats. Bella was pulled back by Gilbert and Mathew as they went underwater.

“Shouldn't we help?” Bella turned to her friends.

“No.” they all turned around to see Ludwig.

“But..”  
“No, the king chosen their fate..”

“Their innocent...”

“That's what your feel princess, but your uncle believes them to killers, which they are..”

“Why?”

“Princess...”

That's when she saw the prince that she was watching falling into the sea. She swam away from the three. Ludwig followed but was stopped by a falling sail, he cursed and swam out of way only to find the princess gone.

He cursed knowing that the king was going to be madder than he been when he started the storm.


	3. Princess's love and a King's rage

  Princess Bella was one of the fastest swimmers of the kingdom. She was using this power to find the prince that fallen from the ship. She dodged the parts of the ship that were falling down and looked for red. When she saw the redhead she quickly went to human and grabbed him. She quickly swam up and tried to find some land for the two of them to rest.

  The blond found a place and she pulled the red head up and pushed him to the sand. She then she put her ear on his chest. She was relieved that she could hear his heartbeat. She then looked at him, she moved some of his bangs that she could see his face. Her heart stopped the man was handsome and seemed to make her heart flutter.

  “Handsome..like the sun in the morning.” she said.

  Then she got in her head to sing to him.

  “ _Never told_ _you, but_ _I meant to. Before I could_ _begin. Even_ _then, I loved you even then. See my heart is Scared of places, That it's never been. But even then, I loved you even then. If my voice should  
Start to tremble, If I am_ _shaking. I_ _love you now Like I loved you even then._ ” She touched her cheek as she sang.

  She stopped when his eyes started to open, then his green eyes met her. She then heard voices calling.

  “Prince Alistair.”

  Bella quickly went into the water and hid behind a rock.

  “Rodrick..”  
  “My prince, thank goodness your alright.” the man said helping Alistair up.

  “Someone saved me..a girl, did you see her?”   
  “No my lord..”  
  “But she was right here..she had blue eyes and a lovely voice..”

  “You have been drinking sea water, my lord.”

  “But..”  
  “Come on my lord lets get you into warm clothes.”

X

  “Belle.” Bella turned to look at Matthew.

  “Matthew...” she said but was stopped when he pulled her into a hug.

  “You scared me, I thought I lost my friend.”   
  “I'm sorry Matthew, but I think I feel in love.”

  “With who..not the human...”  
  “Yes, Mathew..I even sang to him..”

  “What are you thinking..what am I saying. I'm happy for you Bella, but don't you think it's strange..I mean he's human and your Mermaid...”

  “I know Mathew..but I can't help it..”

  “I understand.”   
  “Keep it between us Mathew.”

  “Yes.”

  Unknown to the two that only was Bella's new protector was watching her, and his brother, but two eyes who would report to their master that the time had come to reenact his revenge.

X

  It had been two weeks, and the king of the ocean was happily whistling. The reason was that Bella was in her room and seemed to be day dreaming. That meant one thing to the king, that she had finally found someone. Someone who stop the girl from going to the surface and try to talk to humans. He was going to ask the girl about her love, and finally tell her why he kept her in castle. He had deiced that she would be his heir. This was because she was a true mixture of both her parents, and when he asked the others they all said no, even his and Tino's younger brother said no.

  “My lord, you called me?” Ludwig asked swimming over to the monarch.

  “Yes Ludwig, I see my niece has found a lover. I'm so happy and I'm also going to tell her that she's the heir to the kingdom.”

  “Of course my lord..”

  “So will you tell me about the man that has my niece’s eye.”

  Ludwig swallowed, he had been keeping the secret of princess's love. He knew that if King Matthias found out the princess was in love with a human instead of a merman, he shivered he really didn't want to picture that. Yet it seemed that he was about to when the king asked him about the love the princess had found.

  “My lord, before I tell you this you must take it with a level head.”

  “Ludwig, your one of my oldest friends, and a great general of my troops. You know I keep a level head.”

_In battle yes, but once your family is threatened, you change into a wild beast._

   “ Very well my lord, I shall tell you what happened.” 

   As Ludwig told king Matthias what happened during the day that he was given charge of Bella, the king's smiled turned into a frown as he gripped his trident. Then when general told him about how the princess save the human and then proceed to sing to the human, the king was shaking in anger. 

   “Then she told Matthew she loved the human.” 

  Matthias growled at the news and a small thunderstorm filled the air. Ludwig held his grown as Matthias started to growl curses at the humans and his own niece who just had to fall in love with one.  He then turned to Ludwig, his eyes filled with heat. 

   “And you kept this from me.”  
  “I did.”

   “Why?” 

   “Because I knew that you act like this.” 

   “ Why shouldn't I, you know what the humans did, and now my own niece has fallen in love with one. I shall not let this happen.” he was about to swim away. 

   “You weren't the only one who lost a brother that day.” Ludwig told the king. 

   “ All the more reason to not let her keep this up. I...we can't lose another.” with that he left leaving Ludwig. 

   The general sighed, and looked up to the sky. 

   “Berwald, your daughter is going to need some help..and I might need it too, brother.” 

X

  Bella was watching out her window smiling when Matthias opened the door. Bella turned to man to say hello but her smile faded when she saw the look on her uncle's face. She braced herself as he came over. She had seen that face, he was angry and that spelled trouble for the girl.

   “Uncle.” 

   “Found love have ya?” 

   “Yes.” 

   “ And he's human.” 

   “So, I love him.” 

   “Don't you know what they did to our family? What they did to your parents?” 

   “Alistair is different, he is lighthearted, and he loves his people.” 

   “How do you know this?” 

   “Because I saw him..when I went on the boat..” she realized her mistake but it was too late. 

    “So you were there, after I told ya not to go anywhere to the surface.” 

   “Uncle you can't keep me here..” 

   “I can, and should, yer a princess, and I as king I command ye to stay here.” 

   “No you can't, you aren't my father.” 

   Then the room was filled with the sound of a slap. Bella fell to the floor her hand on her cheek. Tears in her eyes which were harden with anger. Matthias eyes went wide as he  realized what happened,  he went to touch her only for to his hit his hand away.

   “ Belle..” 

   “Leave.” 

   “Bella I didn't mean...” 

   “Get out.” 

   “Bella I'm only thinking about what's best for you..for the kingdom..” 

   “I hate you,” she hissed and pushed him away.

   “I'm sorry Belle, but maybe if you had some time alone you'll understand..I do love you..” 

   She didn't answer but when he closed the door she started to cry. She didn't understand why her uncle was so cruel to her. True this was the first time that he hit her, but still she wanted him to understand that she had fallen in love. Why did he have to hate humans, yes she knew that some had killed her parents. But that didn't mean that all humans were bad. She stopped crying and got some her things. 

   If her uncle didn't support her in who she loved, then she would leave the palace. She got out the window and started to swim away when she was met by Mathew. She told him what happened and he held her tight. 

   “Matthew, I don't want to go back.” 

   “I know Belle.” 

   “I want to be with Alistair..I want to be on land.” 

   “Do you really wish it princess?” the two looked to see two merfolk with dark tails. 

   “We know how you can see your prince.” said the second one which was woman. 

   “Really?” 

   “Yes, all you need to do is follow us, and we'll take you to Ivan.” the man replied. 

   “Belle, I don't know about this...” 

   “Matthew if seeing the sea warlock is going to get me to see Alistair I will do it.” 

   “Okay, but I'm coming with you.” 

   “Good, now follow us.” the two dark colored merfolk led them into the sea. 

   Not far behind was Ludwig, who had seen the princess leave the castle. He also saw the bruise that Matthias gave her and he growled. He would deal with Matthias later, for now he would protect the princess even if that meant that he would have to go to the darkest place in the sea. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Lea Michele from Dorothy returns to OZ


	4. the price for Legs

The sea warlock's home was a dark cave. It caused both Bella and Mathew to shiver. Then they saw the small coral-like creatures who seemed to moaned. Bella went close to Matthew who held her hand. Ludwig who had reviled himself to the two swam behind them. Having him there gave Bella and Mathew comfort, even though they knew that he didn't support Bella in her decision to seek out the warlock.

“Right this way, the master has been waiting for you.” the man said to Bella.

“Really?” Bella asked the man.

“Yes, he always looking for someone to the help. My brother is kind.” the woman replied.

“Your brother?” Ludwig asked in shock.

“Yes, and you'll see he's nice.” the girl said with a new smile.

Bella nodded and then they all stopped when they entered the main cavern. The cavern was big and in its center was a rock formation that opened like the shape of a claw. In its center was a big pearl and it glowed in front of the three.

“Welcome to my humble home, Comrades.” a voice said causing the three to look over to where the voice was speaking.

Bella and Matthew's eyes went wide at what they saw, as Ludwig's eyes narrowed. Before them was  a man with pale skin and platinum hair. Where his fin should be was a group of tentacles. They were a mix of colors from black to light purple. His eyes were a dark purple and his smile was childlike, but the younger two seemed to feel a darkness from it.

“Hello..” Bella said standing up straight.

“Hello, My dear princess.” the man said bowing.

“I heard that you can help me..”

“Of course my dear, it's what I live for.” the man replied moving closer to Bella only to have Ludwig pulling her close to him.

“Oh Ludwig, Its been a long time.”

“Ivan, you haven't changed..”

“But I have, I now want to help merfolk, like yourself and our princess.”

Bella looked at Ludwig, she wonder why the elder merman was acting this way to Ivan. The man who had the most part when she was younger to be polite to anyone she met. This was causing her to get confused, but then Ivan replied.

“It's okay Princess, it's just Ludwig's family and I didn't have a very good relationship.”

_Because_ _you tried to kill my brother Berwald and tired to take both Gilbert and Tino as your mates._

“Anyway, I heard you fell in love.”

“Yes, but he's human...”

“I know, poor thing, don't worry I'm going to help you.”

“Really..but how?”

“I'm going to change you into a human.”

“You can do that?”

“Yes, but only for three days. To make it permanent, you just need the prince to kiss you on the sunset of the third day.”

Bella blushed, she didn't know much about kissing, though she did see Matthew and Gilbert kiss each other once. Then she thought about it, if she got to be human, then she would lose her family and her friend Mathew. She wouldn't see her brothers' going through the ranks of the army to become Generals or king. She wouldn't see Tina become a healer and become famous in the kingdom, or Matthew finally marries Gilbert. She wouldn't see them grow up and become parents.. She wouldn't be able to see her uncle again, and watch him grow old. When she thought about it, her cheek started to sting. She touched it and closed her eyes, and pondered.

“If I become human...I won't see my family or friends again..”

“But you'll have your prince, and we haven't talked about payment.”

Ludwig stiffened at this while Matthew bit his lip.

“But I don't have...” Bella started.

“It's nothing too important, I just want from you is your voice.”

“My voice?”

“Her voice!?” the other two blonds question also.

Ivan frowned at the two but went back to the princess with a smile.

“Yes, and that's too much is it?”

“But without it how will I..”

“You have you looks and such a beautiful face, and don't forget body language.”

“Body language?”

“Don't worry Sunflower, you'll figure it out. Now do we have a deal?”

Bella took a breath and nodded.

“Good now just sign this contract.”

A glowing paper came forward to the girl, along with a pen. She quickly wrote her name. It went back to Ivan. The man smiled and started to chant.

“Beluga selvruga, Come winds of the Caspian Sea, Larengix glaucitis, Et max laryngitis, La voice to me. Now sing.”

“ _Never told_ _you, but_ _I meant to. Before I could_ _begin. Even_ then, I loved you even then. See my heart is Scared of places, That it's never been. But even then, I loved you even then. If my voice should  
Start to tremble, If I am shaking _. I_ _love you now Like I loved you even then.”_

Then a glow came and took her voice as she felt her tail split into legs. She was holding her breath and both Matthew and Ludwig quickly got her out of the cave leaving Ivan and his cohorts alone. Ivan smiled at this change of events and took the shell that held Bella's voice and sat it on the shelf. 

“Brother, is she as beautiful as..”

“Yes, my dear but she does have her father's features. But I still can see the late queen Tino in her looks. Her hair is much like his..oh the sight of it made me want to take her their da. If only that pesky Ludwig wasn't there then I could take both her and that pleasant blond for you sweet sister.” 

“You don't have too brother..” 

“No, you served me for many years, once I get the princess and rule Alantica. You will be my advisor and you'll have both the youngest princess, and that boy if you wish.” 

“Thank you, brother.” 

“Of course sister.” 

“Now I want you two to make her fail.” 

“Yes, brother.” she replied as the two left. 

“Don't worry princess soon, you'll be mine as your dear mother was supposed to be.” 

X

Bella made it to the surface and took a big breath. The two merman that were with her quickly led her to shore. When she got there she craw up, then looked down. Where there was once a fin was now two very beautiful legs. The girl smiled and tried to stand up but fell to the ground. 

“Bella careful, don't injure yourself.” 

“Stand up strait, and still that's the best way.” Ludwig replied he had seen the way humans walked.   
Bella gave both a glare but did as they asked, then to her amazement and the mermen's horror the sound of a dog came close and also footsteps. The two ducked down while Bella stayed where she was. That's when Alistair came over and then looked to see Bella. Since the girl was naked he did what ever a man did when he saw a girl that way. He had a nose bleed, and then winced when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

“My Lord you shouldn't run off...oh dear lord a naked girl..” with that Rodrick fainted, leaving the two alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again the song doesn't belong to me, and the words for the spell are from the Little mermaid.


	5. Bath and beauty

After waking up Rodrick, the prince and now voiceless princess headed to the castle. The prince giving her his shirt. He had to carry her because she had fallen to the ground a few times. Bella blushed at this but held tight to the prince. When she was close to the castle the doors opened to revival a woman with brown hair followed by a man with a lighter brown hair behind her. When they saw Bella their eyes were wide.

“What are you doing your highness, holding a girl like that?” the woman asked.

“I found her on the beach, she hasn't talked yet Liz.”

“Probably because you are holding her, with only your shirt on her,” Liz replied and took the girl away from Alistair.

Bella was surprised that the woman took her in her arms and carry away from her prince. Bella looked at Alistair who just gave her a small smile. She then looked at the woman who gave her smile, it calmed the girl down. Then she sat Bella down on a tub and turned on the water, as she did this the girl watched in awe.

“What's the matter sweetie, you look as if you haven't seen a bath tub before.”

Bella blushed and nodded, but the maid laughed it off. Liz thought that the girl meant it had been a while she had a bath, not that this was the first time seeing a bathtub and taking a bath. When she added the bubbles the blond moved away from the tub almost falling.

“Easy, don't fall.” the woman said helping the princess into the tub.

Bella relaxed as the warm water hit her skin, and closed her eyes as she entered the bath. Then she felt Liz start to wash her hair. She was also humming a little song to the princess, Bella smiled and looked up at the woman.

“You have beautiful hair, I bet you love to hear that?”

Bella shook her head, yes people did tell her that her hair was beautiful, it was her mother's hair. But along with it being beautiful she could see the sad looks in her families and peoples eyes. It had made her want to cut or color her hair. Once she almost did but was stopped when her uncle saw what she was doing. He held her close and told her that he was sorry for not realizing how she was feeling. Thinking of her uncle made her sad but shook her head. She was with her prince now, and she should be happy.

“Okay head down, I'm going to rinse your hair.”

After her bath, Liz helped Bella into a blue dress with light blue trim and underskirt. Then Liz brushed her hair and let it fall down the blond's back. Bella looked at herself in the mirror, she twirled around a little to get the full effect of the dress. Liz clapped her hands in the background.

“You look beautiful my dear, now let's go see Roudy and prince Alistair.”

X

As Liz was getting Bella ready, Alistair and Rodrick were waiting for the girls. Alistair was looking at the window and seemed to be staring into the air. He had a smile on his face, this caused the butler to have a smile of his own.

“It seems that my prince is in love.”

“I just met her Rodrick, and besides she doesn't have a voice, she couldn't be one that saved me.”

“But why don't you give her a chance, you might find that she's the one you need.”

“Like you and Liz?”

“Exactly, now will you let me help you look at least a little desirable.” he said going over to the prince to make sure was picture perfect for when Bella came into the dining hall.

“Rodrick, I'm not a child you don't need to make sure I'm ready..”

“If I didn't Liz would have my head, we made a promise to your mother and father we would look after you.”

“And you have, but this is unnecessary.”

“It is not, you'll understand when you have a child, and by all means the sooner the better.”

“Why the push?”

“Because Liz needs grandchildren, and between you and Feliciano we haven't got one yet.”

Alistair laughed, hold his stomach, and closed his eyes.

“Sure laugh at me, you remember this when Liz comes after you two when she finds out she won't get grandchildren.”

“I haven't found the one yet, and Feli hasn't either.”

“Their are perfect gentleman for him, but they aren't to my standard or Liz's.”

“And this girl is?”

“Yes, and she seems to be attracted to you.”

“Many women are..”

“But not to your rank, but you as a person, I can tell.”

Alistair just shook his head and looked out the window. He sighed and looked back at Rodrick who had raised him after his parents' death. Liz and Rodrick became his parents and their adoptive son Feliciano became a brother to Alistair. He counted on their advice for many things, but he couldn't help but look out to the sea. He would humor his family, but he would not marry the girl, the one that saved him was still out there and he would find her and marry her.

“My prince, may I present our guest.” Liz said as Bella walked into the room.

Both eyes went to the blond, Alistair felt his heart skip a beat, as Rodrick smiled. Rodrick walked over to Liz and gave her a kiss, and then smiled at his adoptive son. Alistair started to talk Bella and told her that the next day the two would go out to see the kingdom. The two smiled at this because they know that that their prince was happy.


	6. A name

Ludwig was in his crab form, yes the great general like other mermen could change his shape that he chose. So he chose a crab so he could easily get to the princess though he was far away from her. He slapped his face, he had gotten lost and now he was in the kitchen. It wasn't all bad though for the general because he was now looking at one of the beautiful creatures in the world. At least that what he general thought looking at he young man before him.

The hair had reddish brownish hair which had a curl which left his hair and hung in the air. The man was singing a song as he was cleaning the dishes. His hips started to move also, in a dance which caused Ludwig to blush. He crawled over to the human and looked up at the man. The man felt his stare and looked to see the green crab.

“What's a crab doing here..”   
“Hallo.”

“What?!” with that the boy fainted.

Ludwig sighed and waited, he would tell the boy what was happening. He wondered if the boy knew that he was a merman, but he shook his head he would take one crisis at a time.

X

Bella was in her nightgown when the door to her opened. In came Feliciano, along with the green crab that she knew was Ludwig. She looked at the two with a questionable look, and the brunette just smile and sat the crab on the bed and followed soon after.

“Ve, so you're a princess.”

Bella eyes went wide and looked at Ludwig who sighed, and gave her glance.

“You need all the help you can get, and besides he's a merman.”

Bella looked from the crab and the man then gave the later a stare.

“Okay, sometimes if a parent has magic and their child is in danger, they can turn their children into humans, though it only happens to those who are part of the southern sea. I would like to remind you that clan has died out, and he's probably the last of his kind.” Ludwig said his eyes on Feliciano.

“Ve, I didn't know my parents, Liz and Rodrick found me on the beach..”

Bella pulled him into the hug, and gently brushed his hair. Ludwig held his shirt with a claw.

“Enough, now let's get you and Allie together.” he said happily.

Bella nodded, but she didn't miss the look on the crab's face or the way his eyes followed Feli's moves. Bella promised herself that she would get the two together after she and Alistair got married. And she was going to work her hardest to keep that promise.

X

The morning of her second day, Bella jumped out of bed knocking off the sleeping Ludwig. The man still his crab form grumbled at the girl who was quickly getting ready. He was surprised on how much the girl could learn in a few hours. Then he remembered who her parents were, Berwald was know how quickly he could learn new techniques for fighting, and Tino's skills for learning new healing spells was one of quickest ever recorded. His thoughts were stopped when he heard the door opened.

He quickly hid as Liz came into the room. The woman like Ludwig was surprised to Bella already dressed in a light blue dress and a black sash around her waist and then also a pair of black shoes on her feet. Yet her hair needed a little help, the girl had tried to make a braid but it was harder than it was to in the sea.

“Don't worry love, I'll help you with your hair,” Liz said with a small smile.

Liz gently ran through the locks and pulled them into a simple braid and tied the end with a ribbon the same color as the dress. Once she deemed the girl ready she led her to the main room where the prince was waiting. Ludwig followed them, he wasn't going let his charge out of his sight.

“My prince, your guest is ready,” Liz said as the two walked up.

“Thank ye Liz, so my dear are ye ready to see the kingdom?”

Bella blushed and nodded, walking over to him and took his arm. Alistair couldn't help but smile, his heart was beating happily as he led her out to the carriage.

X

Bella was in heaven, or something close to it. She was with her love, and they were in his kingdom, where she could see just how much the kingdom loved him. The blond couldn't help but smile as she watched Alistair play with the little children that run up to him. In her mind, she thought about when they would have their own child. She was still lost in the thought when Alistair took her hand and the started to dance with the children.

Alistair was happy, and he was falling in love with the woman before him. He couldn't help it, it wasn't just her beauty that captured his heart. He saw the way that she dealt with his people and the wonder she had on her face like everything that she was seeing was for the first time. He couldn't help but feel that the girl who she was showing around was the one, and he didn't even know her name.

At the end of the day the two went on a boat, Alistair was rowing while Bella looked around. He couldn't take his eyes off the blond, a small smile on his face. Bella turned to look at him and her own blush. He smiled stopped for a little bit.

“So, we been going around all day looking at my kingdom.”

Bella nodded.

“Now I would like to know something about you.”

Bella raised an eyebrow but nodded.

“Your name.”

Bella tried to tell him but it came out as nothing. She blushed and looked away, as he giggled then coughed.

“Okay, new plan, I'll guess it, is that okay?”

Bella nodded.

“Jamie, Nicole, Alana?”

She shook her head.

“Maria, Sara, Gertrude?”

Bella made a face which could only be disgust.

“Okay, not Gertrude.”

“Bella.” came a whisper from below the boat.

“Bella?” Alistair asked looking at the girl.

Bella nodded then blushed a little.

Bella what a beautiful name for the girl, Alistair thought looking into her eyes. He could get used to saying that name. In the morning when he woke up, during the day when he just wanted to hear it or see her, or during the night when they were alone.

“Bella, that's a beautiful name.” he said as went close to the girl.

Bella moved forward to closing her eyes and leaning forward. Their lips were about to touch when something made the boat turn over, causing the two to fall into the water.

“Are you okay?” Alistair asked helping her up.

Bella nodded, the two didn't see the two eels swimming way from the boat. They were heading back to their master, to get more instructions on what to do next.


	7. True love

Ivan was frowning when his sister and Winter came back. That was close, too close, he almost lost his princess to the human. He needed to take matters in his own hands, and the only way to do that was to go on land. He went to his ingredients and started a spell, he also took the shell that held Bella's voice.

Before the eyes of his sister and Winter he became a woman with pale skin platinum blond hair which reached to the small of her back and wore a dress of black. She smiled at the two and they headed toward the surface. He was getting his princess, even if she was broken by his own hand.

X

Alistair was sitting on rock, he was carving a small gift for Bella. He was smiling thinking about the girl. He was deeply in love the girl, and he was going to ask her marry him in the morning. That's when he heard a voice, he couldn't help but stop his working.

“ _Never told_ _you, but_ _I meant to. Before I could_ _begin. Even_ then, I loved you even then. See my heart is Scared of places, That it's never been. But even then, I loved you even then. If my voice should  
Start to tremble, If I am shaking _. I_ _love you now, Like I loved you even then._ ”

He dropped the piece of wood, his eyes on the beauty before him. She was smiling at him, and then walked over to the girl. The red head didn't notice that the woman's eyes were hard and evil. He was already under the girl's spell. The girl touched his cheek and he snuggled into it, and almost stopped, because something told him to but he didn't listen.

“My love.” he said with a smile.

“Yes.”

_Soon princess I'll have you, a broken heart is easier to take then a full one._

X

Bella was smiling dancing around her room. She was so happy, she knew that Alistair loved her. He had almost kissed her, and she couldn't help but blush at the memory. When the door opened and Feli came in she hugged him. The Italian merman, at first, was a little shocked then smiled.

“I guess the day with Allie was good.”  
Bella nodded and made a motion of a kiss.

“Ve you almost kissed, what happened.”

Bella frowned and crossed her arms, she was still puzzled on how the boat toppled over. But her thoughts were stopped when Feli told her his own news.

“I just go back from Alistair's room, he said he was going to tell everyone that he chosen who he is going to marry, the letters have been sent already, the wedding is tomorrow.”

Bella smiled wider and danced with brunette. She was going to be with Alistair, they were going to get married. She was going to give him children, and live with him the rest of her life. Those were the thoughts as she laid down in bed that night and fell asleep, unaware of the nightmare that was going to happen when she awoke.

X

When the sun touched her face, Bella opened her eyes and quickly got out of bed. She quickly ran down stairs to see Alistair, only stopped when she saw the scene before her. Alistair was standing there with a smile on his face, along with the rest of his family. Hanging on his arm was a woman with platinum hair and a smile which made Bella shiver. She could feel her heart breaking, her love was now in love with someone else.

With tears in her eyes, she headed back to her room, unknowing that Feli saw her and went after her. Once they were both in the room the brunette comforted her. He didn't know how but he didn't like the girl his brother had told him was going to be his bride. Alistair claimed that the woman he was with was the one that saved him. Both himself and Bella knew it wasn't true, and when he even mention the name “Bella.” his brother gave no sign he knew that name. He was worried about his brother, but also for Bella.

Unknown to the two the ship had already set sail, but a certain eagle saw the ship. Thinking that it was going to be his niece in the bridal room only to see a platinum hair woman. But when the woman looked into the mirror it showed her true self, and it wasn't a woman at all.

“Ivan!?” Gilbert said to himself and quickly flew back to the castle.

He knocked on the window and Bella opened the window. The bird then looked at them both and told him quickly what happened. Bella's eyes went wide then she growled, how dare the sea warlock took her love. She quickly ran down the stairs, and to the dock. When she was at the dock Matthew came up from the sea. Bella quickly grabbed a barrel and put it in the water and tied a rope to it.

Bella quickly got into the water as Ludwig came over with Feli. The crab changed into his merman form. Feli blushed but shook his head they need to stop the wedding. He didn't have time look over Ludwig's sexy body. The merman took the rope and looked at Mathew.

“Go to the king, tell him what happened I'll take Bella to the ship.”

The blond nodded and headed to the king while Ludwig swam quickly to the ship. As he was doing this Gilbert along with some his birds attacked the wedding. The humans were hiding under tables and some of them were fighting them off. But Gilbert and his friends went to their target the woman beside Alistair.

The bride tried to push them away, but then Alistair's wolf hound got into it and bit the bride's rear. The woman gasped then the necklace she was wearing came off and broke. It's magic gone the voice went back all could hear the song.

“ _Never told_ _you, but_ _I meant to. Before I could_ _begin. Even_ _then, I loved you even then. See my heart is Scared of places, That it's never been. But even then, I loved you even then. If my voice should Start to tremble, If I am_ _shaking. I_ _love you now, Like I loved you even then.”_

The song ended where it belonged, Bella smiled as she got her voice back.

“Bella...your the one..”

“Yes, Allie.”

The prince walked over to the girl and touched her cheek. Their were light tears in his eyes, and then went to kiss her. Bella pulled away in pain as her legs changed into a tail.

“Bella?!” he said looking at her tail.

“I'm sorry..”

“you're too late prince,” Ivan said as he transformed back to his normal form.

He took Bella and jumped into the ocean, Bella's hands reaching for Alistair.

“No!” Alistair said as he watched his true love fall into the waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the song.


	8. Happy ending

Alistair went to the side of the ship getting a small boat. He could hear his guest trying to stop him but he didn't care. His love was right there in his arms, he had her so close. Then she was taken away from him by a madman with tentacles. He was about to drop the boat when he heard the voice of his adoptive father.

“Alistair, what are you doing?”

“I already lost her once, I'm not going to do that again, don't try to stop me.”

“I wasn't, here.” he gave Alistair some harpoons.

“Thank you..”

“Just bring her and yourself back safe.”

“I will Roddy..” _or die trying._

X

Bella was in the water with Ivan, she tried to move out of his hold. He smiled at her and threw her to the sea floor. He smiled at the girl holding her arms to the floor with his tentacles.

“Ya cheated,” Bella told the man.

“Da, but I still won.”

Bella tried to get out his grip then gasped in pain as he tightened around her arms and tail. She bit her lips, she wouldn't scream, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of it. The man didn't seem to care, as he lifted her up and was going to kiss her only to be stopped by a voice shouting.

“IVAN LEAVE HER ALONE.”

“Ah, Matthias king of the sea.”

“Let her go,” Matthias growled his hand on the trident.

“Oh, I would like too but we have a deal.” the blond said showing Matthias the contract.

Matthias frowned and growled using his trident to break it. The warlock laughed as the power of the trident couldn't be broken. He looked at the king with a smile then pulled at Bella a little. She couldn't help but scream.

“Stop.” Matthias pleaded.

“Maybe, if you take her place and you sign the contract.”

“No, don't..” Bella pleaded to her uncle.

“Enough, Bella let me do this.” he replied with a sad smile and he used the trident to write his name on the contract.

Bella was free as Ivan took the trident and watched as her uncle changed into a small version of himself.

“Uncle I'm so sorry.” she said with small tears in her eyes.

“Now, I have the power of the seven seas,” Ivan shouted in happiness.

Then he looked at down at the princess and the now ex-king. He was about to attack them when a harpoon hit him. He groaned in pain looking up to see Alistair, his eyes growing with rage. He told both his sister and Winter to get him. The man was now a sitting duck, and Ivan was ready to shoot him. Bella saw this and swam hitting Ivan off balance as Ludwig in his crab form attack the eels. This caused Alistair to swim up and the eels to be in the center of Ivan's shot killing them.

“No, sister, Winter.” He looked at the two heading to the surface with anger as the sea turned black with his ink.

Bella and Alistair surfaced, he was taking a deep breath he looked at her. He held her close watching the water. That's when they were separated when the crow which Ivan wore came between them. Ivan had used his magic to get bigger and smiled as the two separated then used his magic to cause a whirlpool.

Bella was placed in the center the whirlpool where she couldn't move. Alistair was lost in the water until he saw a sunken ship coming out the sea. He swam over grabbing one of the lines climbed to the deck and went to the wheel. He turned the wheel so that the broken main sail would attack Ivan.

“So much for true love.” Ivan gloated as he was ready to kill Bella.

Alistair jumped when the mast pierced Ivan's chest. The man gasped and moan, disappearing the trident falling into the sea. Into the hands of a newly changed back Matthias, who smiled and swam to the surface looking for this niece.

Bella found Alistair on the beach, breathing. She smiled and touched his cheek, she was so happy he was okay. But then felt tears in her eyes, Alistair was safe, yes but she was a mermaid and couldn't stay with him. Unknown to her that her uncles were watching her and the younger too looked at Matthias.

“Okay, I know I was wrong, and she's happy with him.”

“Ja.” Gilbert and Ludwig replied.

“Then I should let her stay.” he replied touching the sea with his trident and the glow went to Bella's tail.

Bella watched in awe as her tail was changed into legs and she wore a sliver dress. By this time Alistair woke up and looked up to see his love. He stood up and pulled her into a hug then held her princess style as he twirled her around. Bella smiled and giggled at his reaction, then blush a little.

“Then I believe I should kiss ye.”

“Ja,” Bella said with a smile.

They kissed, in front her uncles, which were holding each other back from killing the red head.

X

The wedding was a simple affair, just with Bella's and Alistair's family. They smiled as they said their vows, and finally kissed each other. They then looked down at the ship to Bella's family, and Feliciano seemed to be staring at Ludwig.

“Luddy, you look handsome.” 

Ludwig blushed which caused all of his family to look at him wide eyed. Then Ludwig smiled at the Italian. 

“You look cute, Feli.” 

Bella smiled at the two and looked at Alistair who nodded. 

“Feli, if you want to I'm sure that uncle can change you into a merman if you want.” 

“Ve really?” 

“Yes,” Matthias said  with a smile. 

Feli smiled at this news but then looked at his adoptive parents. 

“You go, and give us grand babies if you can,” Liz said with a smile. 

This caused the two blush, then Liz turned to Bella and Alistair. 

“That goes for you two.” 

Bella blushed and hid her face in Alistair's chest and the man's head turned red as his hair. Yes, these two families would get along fine in the years to come. 


	9. Epilouge

After the wedding, Gilbert told his lover and brother that he need to go out a bit. The two nodded, thinking that he was going to get some food for the reception at he undersea palace. The two had no idea that the albino had shifted his form and headed to the seas of the North.

Once the bird found what he was looking for he landed, he was greeted by a huge seal and a smaller on beside him. The two seemed to know the bird and nodded, as Gilbert bowed to them.

“I come to bring you news of a wedding,” Gilbert said.

The two nodded waiting for his next response.

“It is a wedding of Princess Bella to a prince of the land Alistair.”

This caused the two to have wide eyes, they looked at each other than the bird.

“Is my daughter happy?” the smaller seal asked.

“Yes, my queen, as all your children..”

“Good, and what about Matthias?”

“He's happier now, but he still blames himself for your suppose death..”

“We deiced this because there was unrest in the kingdom, at least, without an omega as ruler,” Tino said with a sad smile.

“I knew my brother would be better..I do feel sorry for leaving my little ones, but it was to protect them..right Berwald?”

The bigger one nodded, and then looked at his brother.

“Thank you for telling us about our children, and the wedding.”

“Oh I almost forgot to tell you, our Ludwig found his own omega.”

“Really, good for him.” he said with a soft smile.

“Yep, and soon were going to have a population spike when Bella and Feli have their children, and I might a few myself. Also, your sons and other daughter are being courted.”

“I expect so.”  
“Yep in the years to come, I think peace will prevail.”

“Don't be sure Gilbert, for when peace is close to winning, strife will all rear its ugly head again,” Berwald said with a frown.

Gilbert and Tino both nodded at this and then looked up at the sky.

“Well, I want to enjoy this peace while I can, see you brother, Tino.”

With that, he flew off leaving the two alone and thought to himself it's a dawn of a new day, a day where someone is celebrating the love they have for one another. I think it should stay that way.

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like The Little Fin. It's one of the first stories in a series of Hetalia/Disney crossovers. Up next is Little Fin return to the sea. If you guy have any ideas on the movie that comes next, please comment. Thank you.


End file.
